Talk:Sector F Lambda Complex
To do *Add more images. *Add captions to the gallery / reorganize the images in chronological order. *Create a composite image for the infobox. Klow 17:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sectors How do we know for sure that the Lambda Complex has it's own sector? --Fireman V2 02:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's sourced, like I always do. Klow 13:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Your source just says Half-Life D: Also, the "Black Mesa Central Complex" represents that the elevator goes to the main underground BM complex. It's NOT that small area. I mean, there's a ANOTHER elevator earlier with the label that CLEARLY does not go there. You screwed up. --Fireman V2 23:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :There are two sources for the Sector name, just READ and click HERE. And stop nitpicking all the time, that's really annoying. There are ways to point out errors, and your ways are far from being the best. If you see any mistake, mention it gently, or correct it yourself, like someone who considers himself as part of the community, just wants to help, and is not here to mock people with immature little remarks. If you don't consider yourself a part of it, then just go away. I defy you not to leave any mistake behind when processing so many information in so little time. I didn't tell you that you spelled "it's own sector" instead of "its own sector"; maybe I should have. Klow 02:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I apologize for being too harsh, I forgot to take my medicine that day because I've been sick. It's almost like being drunk. >_< I did see that tram map, but I honestly don't trust it, because it just lists one location for each sector. There have to be more areas in each sector; we already know that sector E has a materials transit system, but it just says "Biodome Complex" on the map. I suppose we could just give the minor areas their own articles, but it's still a bit confusing; You're cramming a lot of places into a small space in the article. My point about the Black Mesa Central Complex still stands; it's not an individual area, it's the whole dang place. Do you see my points now? :::I'm pretty sure 'central complex' refers to most of the underground area, excluding areas such a the Lambda sector, with other names. Boygenius32 21:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, there are really no areas without a name. :P --Fireman V2 21:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but most of the areas are sub-sectors, like the coolant area, the freight yard, those are all lumped under something else. most of where you start could be classified as the central area. this image gives a good idea of the compact-ness of the place. http://www.nextdimension.org/bmrf/Black_Mesa_Research_Facility_HL_Map.jpg ::::::So you don't trust that network map, fine, but it's one of our most important sources, and as it is seen in the canon games, it's as canon as any other sign encountered, however random these colored lines may be. And yes, there are obviously many areas in each Sector, this is mentioned in the main BMRF article and some of the individual Sector articles. It appears that each Sector bears the name of its main facility, that's all. Sectors can be extremely huge, Sector E and C being good examples. For the Central Complex, I got your point, and corrected the article. I should have seen that myself, but it can be quite confusing with all these areas within areas within areas. As for creating articles for main areas whose Sector is known, I already did it for the Level 3 Dorms, and I might do it at least for Sector E Materials Transport, and Silo D, and probably a few others. And, Boygenius32, this area has been linked to the main BMRF article for ages now. Also don't forget to sign, both of you, because it can be hard to see who's talking. Klow 00:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC)